Legacies Of SHIELD
by YellowJacket04
Summary: What happens when the children of SHIELD's greatest agents have to face an 0-8-4 that's bigger and badder than anything their parents have faced? They'll have to trust new allies and fight new enemies to become legends.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL COMICS OR AGENTS OF SHIELD, ONLY MY OWN OC'S BELONG TO ME!

Rider's POV

Well,I'm officially dead. Brother to Quake, and How is Blizzard doing? He's stuck in an AIM facility waiting for his demise. How did this happen, you ask? Well, rewind six and a half hours ago, when my team was getting briefed. My sister and Agent Coulson were giving us details about the mission. "Monica Rappacini is planning to launch a Terrigen Missile on New York and experimenting on the remaining Inhumans," said Daisy. "So, you need to go in and refuse the bomb. In and out," said Phil. So now, here we are. "You SHIELD Agents are so naive," said Scientist Supreme. "Now, tell us how to build an LMD, so we can... you know what I'm not going to tell you because.." "You're going to kidnap a SHIELD Agent and replace it with an LMD," Blade Hunter said. "Yeah, not on our watch," said Matthew Coulson. "Now, let the damn agent go." " Well, the 'damn agent' is right here. " Then, Blade threw his dagger at the rope, and it set me free. "OK, so let's kick some ass," I replied. So, we battled AIM agents, we threw punches and weapons until Scientist Supreme ran away before we could take her out. So, we reported back to base. "What the hell were you thinking?!" asked Agent Coulson. Lori Fitz walked in. "Matthew, can you test out this new I.C.E.R. Prototype?" she asked. "In a little bit, babe." Back to Coulson. " Monica Rappacini just got away to who the hell knows where. Next time, instead of showing off like your father did, be a SHIELD Agent!" Coulson said. "Blade, spar?" asked Rider. "Not right now," said Blade. Quake walked up to me. "Bro, what's with Blade?" she asked. " Coulson gave him one of his famous rants, " I said. "Honey, can you test out the I.C.E.R. now?" "Sure," I heard him say. He shot it, and when I walked over to him, I saw him and Lori passionately kissing. "I love you," said Lori. "I love you too, babe," he said.

Blade's POV

After I was done kissing Lori, I walked over to see what FitzSimmons and Coulson were talking about. "Well, I'm just saying, I don't want my daughter in the frickin' field!" exclaimed Fitz. "What's going on?" I asked. "We need you and the team down here. This mission is life or death of the world," said Coulson.


	2. Chapter 2

Rider's POV

"What's going on?" I asked Coulson. "You remember when Vulture attacked the Washington Monument?" asked Coulson. "Yeah," I said. "Well, someone found his scavaged alien tech, and now their using it to build armors based off of Tony Stark's designs," said Coulson. "And, they found an 0-8-4 to power it." "But, that could lead to an Armor War!" said Lori. "Yeah, well that's why we need you to investigate this 0-8-4, and stop whoever it is from building these armors, or else not only will the world end, but Stark's gonna be pissed, and we can not have that." "Well, let's go," I said. "Wait," said Coulson. "You'll need backup. You can come out!! We have the daughter of one of our best agents, and one of the most badass. Meet Nadia Romanoff, daughter of The Black Widow." "Just call me Red Widow," said Nadia. "Damn." I said. "Well, we'd better get Blade, and Ria," I said, referring to the Daughter of Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez. After we gathered the Agents, we went to a Quinjet. "Hey, Bro," said Daisy. "Yeah," I asked. "Be safe, OK," she said. "I will," I said. We punched each other in the arm. Her's always hurt more, because if her earthquake powers. So, we got into the air. "Where did the 0-8-4 last appear at?" "In Russia," said Nadia. "Well, first, let's go somewhere," said Blade. "Get a beer." "You may be old enough, but I'm not," I said. "Well," said Ria, "We should still eat." So, we stopped at a bar and got some burgers. "So, I go right up to the governer, drop of the package and say, 'Looking for this?'," said Blade. We laughed. Then, someone walked up to us. "Hey," she said, for some weird reason, looking at Blade. "My friends dared me to talk to you just because I said you're cute," she said while pulling out something. "GET DOWN!!" I yelled. She fired a gun at us. Everybody ran out. "Pity," said Blade. "I was just about to ask the Bitch on a date." "You'll never stop us," she said. "Well, time to blast," I said. I fired my ice, and when they all usually freeze, she shot a Repulsor Blast out of her glove. "You, you're one of the people using Toomes' tech," said Ria. "Yes, and my superiors don't take kindly to people getting in our way," she said, right before Nadia blasted her with her ICER. "You talk too much," she said. "Well, we better get back in the air," I said. So we did.

Janice's POV

After the ICER wore off I called Galina Nemirovsky, my leader. "Ma'am, a team of SHIELD Agents is on to us," I said. "This is what I was afraid of," Galina said. "Come back to Russia, we will meet them with open arms, and open fire."


End file.
